


im your god, now. | markhyuck

by chuu_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corruption, Creampie, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Religion Kink, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Yaoi, chensung - Freeform, markhyuck, norenmin, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu_hyuck/pseuds/chuu_hyuck
Summary: when the schools local bad boy™, lee donghyuck, finds himself infatuated with the new transfer student, mark, he cant help but wonder what the innocent boy would look like underneath him, moaning his name.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark - Relationship, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

donghyuck is definitely what you'd call a stereptypical "bad boy". he shoves kids in the halls, skips classes, sneaks out to places he isnt allowed, he disrupts class, and if you try to stand up to him, youd turn up to school the next day with a black eye.  
most people are too afraid to challenge him, which is why he holds the spot as one of the schools most popular boys. and he loves it. he loves how crowds will seperate so he can walk through them, too scared of what would happen if they didnt. he loves how everyone will laugh when he makes a joke during class. he doesnt plan on anything changing soon.

donghyuck is sitting with his friends in the cafeteria when an unfamiliar boy walks past, donghyucks eyes following the boy all the way until he makes it to the lunch line.  
"who the hell is that?" donghyuck asks one of his friends, na jaemin, who quickly jerks his head up from his strawberry milk.  
"mark lee," jaemin replies. donghyuck glares at him with a blank stare.  
"hes the new kid," jaemin elaborates, "didnt you hear? his parents moved here from canada, so he transferred to our school."  
donghyuck shakes his head as 'mark lee' once again walks past them, and hyuck cant help but notice the cross around his neck, snickering. "nope, i didnt know. anyways, he looks like he'd be fun to tease."  
jaemin rolls his eyes, continuing to sip his strawberry milk, while hyuck's eyes stay glued to the black head of hair across the cafeteria, sitting alone.  
/fuck it,/ donghyuck thinks, standing up. "im gonna go over to him," donghyuck says when jaemin looks up at him quizically, and jaemin responds with yet another eye roll.  
donghyuck makes his way across the cafeteria, trying to ignore the feeling of people watching him curiously.  
donghyuck stops right beside mark lee, staring down at him. mark returns the stare, blinking. "hello?" mark asks, "do you need something?"  
mark turns around as donghyuck sits beside him, confused.  
"so youre new here, huh?" hyuck asked, tapping his fingers against the table.  
"yeah, my name is mark lee, whats yours?" he smiles shyly and holds his hand out at donghyuck who cant help but feel a bit of butterflies in his stomach, but he ignores it.  
"im lee donghyuck," he avoids the handshake, which causes mark to deflate a little, but his smile stays on his face.  
"oh, we have the same last name, cool! nice to meet you, donghyuck," mark says, and donghyuck scoffs.  
"lee is a popular last name in korea. so dont feel special," hyuck says harshly. suddenly, he regrets what he says, watching as mark's smile fades away into a frown, apologizing.  
donghyuck forces himself to roll his eyes. "its fine," he replies, just as the bell rings. mark immediately stands up, smiling again. "see you later, donghyuck," mark says, quickly skipping away, leaving donghyuck, still sitting at the table.

it seems that mark and donghyuck share their next class together. fun.  
donghyuck watches as mark looks around helplessly for a spot to sit, not knowing anyone. its cute.  
marks eyes land on donghyuck, immediately lighting up as he skips over to the younger boy. "hey donghyuck! didnt think we'd share the same class. can i sit by you?" mark asks, but he sits down before hyuck could even answer.  
the color drains from marks face and he gulps when he sees the board. a partner project? but he doesnt even know anyone here!  
"what the heck? a partner project? the day i get here?" mark huffs, crossing his arms. pouting slightly. donghyuck swears his heart stops, and he feels butterflies in his stomach.  
suddenly, mark has an idea.  
"wanna be my partner?" marks asks donghyuck, who grits his teeth. he wants to say no, to go work with one of his friends, renjun, but the way mark's eyes sparkle, a big, shining smile on his face is irresistible. so he says yes.

donghyuck arrives at marks house that same day. right after he knocks on the door, mark pulls it open with a smile on his face, like usual.  
donghyuck is immediately smacked in the face (or more like the nose) by the scent of chocolate chip cookies.  
"mmm, is your mom making us something?" donghyuck asks, stepping into the house, examining his surroundings. it was a nice house. medium sized and comfy. donghyuck really liked it.  
"yeah! shes making us cookies," mark nodded to donghyuck, leader the latter into the house by his wrist.  
it was then that donghyuck realized that he finds mark so, so fucking cute. he adores the stars in marks eyes, the way his eyes turn to cresents when he smiles, his loud laugh, his lame jokes, his shy giggles. donghyuck cant get enough of it. 

mark and donghyuck got no work done whatsoever. they spent most of the time sitting on marks bed, backs against the wall, chatting and laughing.  
mark had heard about donghyucks reputation of being a bad boy, of being disrespectful and harsh and cruel. sure, he could be rude to mark, but it was mostly playful banter between the two that ended in them laughing so hard that marks mom had to check on the two of them.  
while mark is talking about his friends back in canada, donghyucks mind wanders. he finds himself thinking about, yet again, how absolutely adorable mark lee is. donghyuck stares at marks collarbones, mind plagued with thoughts of sucking dark bruises into the skin while mark moaned helplessly underneath him. he thought about leaving wet kisses down marks thighs, using his hands to explore marks body. fuck, mark would be so beautiful, squirming underneath him.  
donghyuck looks at the cross necklace on marks neck. oh, how he'd love to teach mark where his sensitive spots were, to slowly corrupt the beautiful, innocent church boy until he was stripped of all of it, a slut for donghyuck and only him.  
mark notices how distracted donghyuck is, poking him.  
"were you even listening to me?" mark asked, pouting.  
"n-no, sorry... i dozed off," donghyuck stammered. suddenly his pants felt way too tight around his clothed dick.  
hyuck quickly shakes his head, and sighs. the two of them sit in an awkward silence for a few moments, until donghyuck finally brings up enough courage to make a move on mark.  
mark tenses up as donghyuck places his hand on his thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth against marks shorts.  
"have you ever had sex, mark?" donghyuck whispers, just loud enough so the older can hear him.  
"w-what?" mark stammers, surprised at the sudden question, swallowing hard. "..no, i havent. the bible says sex before marriage is a sin," he finally answers.  
donghyuck chuckles. "well, have you ever jerked off?"  
mark freezes, holding his breath as hyuck slowly slides his hand up his thigh. he shakes his head.  
"youre so fucking cute," donghyuck murmurs, sliding his hand up to marks crotch. he traces his finger around the outline of marks cock in his shorts, smirking when the elder flinches, letting out a soft, shaky moan.  
"it feels w-weird," mark whispers, gripping the sheets as donghyuck slips his hands under the hem of marks shorts, slowly pulling them down along with his boxers, licking his lips as marks cock springs out, semi-hard.  
"w-what are you doing?" mark stammers, gasping, biting his lip as donghyuck wraps his hand around his dick, slowly sliding it up and down until it was fully hard.  
"im gonna suck it, okay?" donghyuck looks up at him for confirmation. mark knows this is wrong, that what theyre doing is a sin. part of him wants to say no, to push donghyuck away. but it feels so good. unfamiliar, but good. so he nods.  
donghyuck licks a stripe up marks cock, wrapping his lips around the head, sucking on it hard, his own dick twitching in his pants at the heavenly moan mark lets out.  
donghyuck lowered his head down, trying his best not to gag, swirling his tongue all around marks cock, drooling around it, letting out a muffled moan.  
donghyuck begins to bob his head up and down marks wet, swelling cock, resting his hands on marks thighs, sliding them up and down the soft skin, eyes sliding up to read the elders expression.  
mark's eyes are rolled back, mouth wide open as moans and pleas to go faster spill out of his lips.  
donghyuck bobs his head up and down faster, lifting his head up, sucking hard on the tip of marks cock, turning his head left and right, before dropping right back down, marks cock brushing against the back of his throat, causing him to gag.  
mark threads his hands through donghyucks hair, yanking it harshly every time donghyuck drops his head down especially low onto his cock.  
"d-donghyuck, i feel like im gonna--" mark stammered, breathing and panting as if hed just ran a mile.  
saliva dripped down donghyucks lips, onto marks cock as he deepthroated it, and donghyuck freezes as mark gave his hair one especially hard tug.  
marks cum shot down his throat, and donghyuck swallowed it all, gagging at the taste.  
donghyuck lifted his head off with a pop, licking his lips. "what did you think?"  
mark was silent for a few moments, pressing his knees together, trying to think of what to say.  
''i-i... i feel so guilty,'' mark finally replied, hiding his face in his hands, sniffling.   
donghyuck, confused, sat up beside mark, taking the boys hands away from his face, gently holding them. ''why? whats wrong?'' he asked, running his fingers through marks black locks.  
mark lifted his head, ''w-what we just did was a sin,'' he said quietly, gasping when he felt donghyucks warm breath on his neck, leaning close into marks ear.  
''im your god now,'' donghyuck almost growled, and mark swore he felt his heart stop at the hungry look in the younger boys eyes as he grabbed mark by the hips, pulling him up onto his lap.   
donghyuck wrapped his arms around mark, sliding his hands down marks waist, who let out a quiet, shaky moan, burying his face into donghyucks neck. he breathed heavily as donghyuck caressed his thighs, digging his fingernails into the skin, drawing a loud whine out of mark.  
''god, you're so beautiful, baby,'' donghyuck groaned, grabbing marks face, lifting it up, slotting their lips together in a deep kiss, sucking on marks lip, his hands moving up to wrap around marks neck, pulling him in closer.   
donghyuck pulls away, pressing his lips to marks neck, sucking on the skin, trailing hickeys down to his collarbone, and mark cant help but let out a needy whine, bucking his hips upwards against hyucks crotch as he straddled him.  
"such a fucking slut,'' donghyuck muttered, he himself letting out a few moans at the friction on his clothed cock, pulling mark off of him, standing up.   
donghyuck strips himself of his clothing, giggling when mark pulls him back down onto the bed into another passionate kiss, moving their tongues in each others mouths, bruising each others lips.  
donghyuck pulls away, cupping marks cheeks, and he feels as if he can cum right on the spot at marks expression, his mouth hanging open, saliva dripping down his red, swollen lips, chest heaving, eyes glossy.  
''youre so pretty, angel,'' donghyuck moans, squeezing marks hips, whispering in his ear, ''do you have any lube?''  
"i-i think so, in my bathroom,'' mark stammers, ''in the cabinets. why do you need it?'' he asks, eyes wide.   
donghyuck doesnt answer, standing up, rushing over to the bathroom. he returns with the bottle in his hands, sitting back down on marks bed.  
"get on your hands and knees,'' donghyuck orders, spilling the lube onto his fingers, and mark finds himself obeying immediately, falling down onto all fours in front of donghyuck.   
donghyuck carefully slides a finger into marks hole, rubbing the boys back when he lets out a shaky sob of pain. "i-it hurts, donghyuck,'' mark breathed out, pressing his face into his pillow.   
donghyuck slowly moves his finger in and out, cooing at mark, shushing him. ''it'll feel good soon, baby, dont worry,'' he comforted the boy.  
''can i add another finger?'' donghyuck asked him, sliding another in when mark nodded. he pushes both of them in up to his knuckles, searching for the spot that would make mark's legs go numb from pleasure. he knew he found it when mark inhaled sharply, letting out a loud moan at the sudden pleasure that shot through his body. donghyuck curled his fingers, hitting them against the spot continuously, his cock twitching at the unholy whines and moans that mark would let out, pushing his hips back into donghyucks hands.   
"does it feel good, angel?" donghyuck asked, scissoring his fingers, still massagin marks prostate. the latter could barely speak, panting under him.  
"o-oh god, donghyuck, it feels amazing, i feel like im flying i, i-'' mark rambled on, legs shaking as donghyuck slid his fingers in and out faster. just as mark felt like he would cum, the fingers left his hole, leaving him feeling empty and disappointed. donghyuck smirked at marks annoyed whine, picking up the lube, pouring it onto his hands, lathering his dick with it.   
"youre so needy, baby,'' donghyuck teased, pushing his cock into mark, starting off slow, not wanting to hurt him. when he's fully buried in marks ass, he begins to gently thrust in and out at a slow pace, running his fingers through marks hair to soothe him as he quickens his thrusts, mark's walls clenching around his shaft.   
"so fucking tight, baby," donghyuck groans out, swinging his leg over marks waist, changing his angle, pounding his cock into marks prostate now, having to slap his hand over marks mouth to keep his noises down. donghyuck cant help but notice mark's cross necklace dangling down, and it sends him over the edge when he thinks about how he's corrupting the boy.  
the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin fills the room, and mark can feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax, the pressure in his abdomen building up, and he feels like he is going to explode from the pleasure buzzing through his body. his cock oozes with precum, dripping down onto his sheets, and he finds himself bucking his hips back in sync with donghyuck.  
his legs are shaking, going numb, trying to fight back the urge to cry out. marks eyes roll back into his head, mouth hanging open in a lewd expression as donghyuck pounds into him mercilessly. mark is being sent over the edge at the feeling of his prostate continuously being abused by donghyucks cock, his body going pliant under donghyucks hands as they roam across his body, pinching and grabbing his sensitive spots.   
"f-fuck, donghyuck- i-" mark curses out loud for the first time, collapsing onto the bed as he comes, ropes of white cum soaking his bed. donghyuck is close, too, speeding up his thrusts as he watches the way mark goes limp underneath him, overstimulating the boy. donghyuck leans down, kissing between marks shoulder blades, trailing the kisses down his spine. donghyuck finally cums, releasing inside of mark, letting out loud, shaky breaths. when donghyuck pulls out, his cum spills out of marks hole, dirtying his sheets even more.  
"that was amazing,'' mark said hoarsely as he struggled to sit up, leaning forward to kiss donghyuck once again. the kiss was short, donghyuck pulling away a few seconds into it.  
"you did amazing, sweetie. lets get you cleaned up now, okay?" donghyuck smiled, holding mark and carrying him to the bathroom, whispering words of praise in his ear, petting his hair, taking some toilet paper and cleaning mark up.


	2. chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin comforts a guilt-ridden donghyuck, who cant stop worrying over the fact that he took an innocent boys v-card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! i really really really appreciate comments, kudos, bookmarks etc. but especially comments. they are what mainly keeps me motivated to keep going with the series, to know what people truly think! so please leave one below if you can :)

donghyuck's teeth chattered as the cold breeze rolled past him, pulling his long, fluffy jacket tighter around his torso. it was a bit dramatic, the fact that he was wearing a giant parka four sizes too big for him when it was just below freezing. but donghyuck was usually a dramatic, extra, exaggerative person. that was one of the many things he was known for ( aside from being the most intimidating and disrespectful guy at the school, of course).  
jaemin walked beside him, kicking the pebbles on the sidewalk yards ahead with his yellow and red mismatching sneakers. donghyuck had made fun of him for the shoes when theyd met in front of the park to walk to school. but if donghyuck was being honest, it was cute.  
well- the sneakers werent /cute/, more like they added to the overloading cuteness that was na jaemin. donghyuck had always loved jaemin for his bright, positive physical appearance (and personality). from his bubblegum pink hair and baby blue eeyor designed hoodie right down to his mismatching, ketchup red and mustard yellow converse. it reminded donghyuck of what he used to be like before highschool, before the overwhelming pressure to be cool and popular weighed down on him until he shattered. however, instead of picking up all the pieces and sticking himself back together like normal, he instead became a completely different person instead. donghyuck went from a bright, bubbly, giggly boy who didnt care what anyone thought of him to a disrespectful, witty, rude asshole.  
however, donghyuck always found himself letting his guard down around jaemin. jaemins presence somehow would magically coax his old self out, letting donghyuck be the soft, touchy, silly boy he used to be, and still was, deep down. jaemins smile and giggles and hand-holding and jokes would melt donghyuck hard exterior so easily and lift any stress he had initially had. the mere presence of jaemin calmed donghyuck down, no matter what.  
except for today. donghyuck bit his lip, nervously tangling his gloved fingers together, teeth still chattering loudly. the sound of the bones clicking together annoyed jaemin, donghyuck could tell, by the way jaemin would purse his lips and glance over at hyuck every once in a while, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. or maybe it concerned jaemin. donghyuck couldnt tell.  
the two continued walking in what would have been awkward silence if it wasnt for the sound of dead leaves scraping across the ground and cars zooming past and the loud wind filling the air preventing it from being silence. finally jaemin rested his bare hand on donghyucks shoulder. donghyuck couldnt feel it through his fluffy jacket, but he knew jaemins hand mustve been freezing. donghyuck was always amazed at how little the cold effected jaemin.  
"whats wrong? you seem really, really.... antsy," jaemin asked, his arm finding its way around donghyucks shoulders, pulling the boy closer to his side.  
hyucks two front teeth stayed biting down in his lower lip for a few more moments, staying silent. finally, donghyuck exhaled loudly, looking over at jaemin.  
"im really nervous to go to school today, jaemin... i really dont want to go," donghyuck explained. jaemin responded with a curt nod.  
"well, you know you still have to go, and before you ask 'who said so?', i said so. i dont want your grades getting any lower, mister," jaemin playfully poked donghyucks red nose, grinning. jaemins expression immediately went sour when donghyuck didnt giggle, or smile, or even say anything in response.  
"okay, whats wrong? is something happening today?" jaemin sighed, letting his arm fall down to donghyucks waist.  
"someone," donghyuck responded, quickly slipping his tongue out to wet his chapped lips. "something happened yesterday with someone," donghyuck clarified, gripping jaemins arm, pulling it off of his body and instead intertwining their fingers.  
"with who? what happened?" jaemin prompted, swinging their hands back and forth.  
"you know the new kid, mark? well i talked to him at lunch, right? well, it turned out we shared the next period, too. and since i was the only person he knew, he asked me to be his partner on the project- and well...." donghyuck paused, unsure of how to explain the next part.  
"um, when we went to his house....."  
"uh huh," jaemin nodded.  
"we barely worked because we were so busy talking, about our lives and all. it was mostly him though, telling me about his life in canada, his friends, family, school. it was so... cute. the way he talks is so adorable and awkward. he was so cute, how excited he was to talk about canada," donghyuck rambled on, smiling fondly down at the ground as he thought of marks round, sparkling eyes.  
"okay," jaemin put emphasis on the last syllable, furrowing his brows. "is that all?" he asked.  
"no," donghyuck stated firmly, feeling beads of sweat trailing down his face despite the freezing cold air.

"i also, um. sucked his dick. and fucked him."

"what? youve got to be kidding me," jaemin laughed, but there was no real humor in it.  
"you took marks -- an innocent church boy who probably didnt even know what was going on-- virginity? was it against his will? oh my god, did you take his first kiss too? jesus, hyuck." jaemin ranted on and on, throwing his hands out in an exaggerated manner.  
"is he just one of your boy toys, now? i mean, you fuck a new guy every week. is mark just another one of those? he probably didnt understand what he was even doing with you. you couldve at least waited to know him a little better," jaemin snapped, gripping the fabric of his jeans, resisting the urge to punch donghyuck right in the face.   
donghyuck swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat and intense pressure on his chest as he took in a few short, ragged breaths, biting his lip harshly to hold back the broken sob that threatened to escape his mouth.   
"but i guess you dont care, huh? you don't care about other peoples feelings...'' jaemin's voice had lost its original anger and strength near the end, light and uncertain now as he watched donghyucks face.  
a tear rolled down donghyucks cheek, but he was quick to wipe it off with his sleeve. however, he wasnt quick enough, jaemins eyes softening, the anger once inside of them replaced with worry and guilt.   
"n-no, donghyuck, im sorry i know youre sensitive about that i just--- you do it so often i just--'' jaemin stammered, but his frantic apologizing was cut off as donghyuck let out a broken sob, burying his face into his hands to hide the tears streaming out of his eyes, unable to contain it anymore. donghyuck sobbed so hard into his hands he could feel himself becoming light-headed and dizzy, his knees going weak beneath him. donghyuck could feel himself about to collapse to the ground until a pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close to a warm body.  
donghyuck lifted his red, glossy eyes up to meet jaemin's, who looked down at him, his expression unreadable, however donghyuck was too tired to decipher it, nestling his nose into jaemins neck, sobbing onto the boy. his tears and snot were staining jaemins hoodie, but he didnt seem to care, his hand rubbing gentle circles on the small of his back, whispering comforting words into donghyucks ear, but donghyuck blocked it out, the only sound he could hear was ringing.  
"i---...'' donghyuck tried to speak, but another sob forced its way out of his mouth. "im sorry,'' donghyuck managed to whisper quietly into jaemins neck.  
donghyucks body shook as a few more silent sobs filled the air, too dehydrated to cry at this point. he felt exhausted. stressed. sad. and most importantly, donghyuck felt so, so, so guilty. guilty that he'd, essentially, taken advantage of an innocent boy who wanted nothing more than to make new friends at the school, including donghyuck, and have fun.   
"it's okay, buddy, shh,'' jaemin ran his fingers through donghyucks soft, disheveled hair, resting his hand on the back of donghyucks head, planting a small kiss on his forehead. "i shouldnt have lashed out at you. it's just that... i feel like... theres something different about mark. y'know? i feel like what you did-- nevermind. im not going to make you feel even worse."  
donghyuck wrapped his arms around jaemins torso, pressing his face deep into his chest, nodding his head, whispering a soft, ''i know, i know, i know.... i shouldnt have.''  
jaemin cupped donghyucks cheeks, lifting the older boys head up so they made eye contact. "good. im glad you recognize what you did was wrong. now, lets get to school, 'kay? we're already late for second period,'' jaemin mentioned, smiling down at donghyuck.   
hyuck could only nod in agreement, still to tired to disagree, to argue with jaemin. so, finally, he separated from jaemins body, lifting his hands up to wipe at his eyes, despite there being no tears there.  
"okay. lets go," donghyuck sighed, and the two continued walking, side by side, across the concrete sidewalk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the holding hands, hugging, forehead kiss, etc...... jaemin and donghyuck DO NOT like each other. please keep that in mind. they are just touchy friends that love each other a lot. also, this one is quite short bc like,, this is more like a chapter 1.5 (hence why it is so short),, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow and will include more plot between mark and donghyuck. i just wanted to show jaemins reaction to what donghyuck did, and give a bit of donghyucks backstory as well.


	3. im sorry :(

this is the end of ''i'm your god, now.". i will be discontinuing this story. im sorry, but ive lost motivation to keep working on this story. dont be sad however!! i have two story ideas that i wont be revealing right now except that one is markhyuck, and one is yumarkhyuck. so stay tuned for those!!  
im sorry to everyone who was looking forward to this, but this story shouldve ended at the first chapter. it was meant to be a oneshot and nothing else. sorry, again.


	4. co writer needed

so............

i need a partner or someone to help me brainstorm ideas for this story and help me create a plot. please comment below if u are willing to help!! this story has a LOT of potential if i knew what exactly to do with it so please reply below if youre willing to help me !! 

dm me on   
twt: hyuckmullet  
quotev: bronzeglow

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought in the comments!! this is my first time writing anything nsfd, or nsfw in general. also, i may turn this into a multiple part series!! however im not 100% sure.


End file.
